Right to be a God
by ehehehehehehehehe
Summary: Albert Wesker survives his hot bath in molten lava as well as two rockets zooming towards him. But he did so with the help of a certain individual. Now that he's free from the icy hands of death once more, what will he plan on doing this time?
1. Death

_I do not own Resident Evil or any of the character mentioned in the story(as much as i would like to own Albert, i can't lol). They belong to Capcom._

* * *

><p>A ringing sensation could be heard throughout the whole time. I can't place my finger on the duration, but the last thing I remembered seeing were two rocket launchers speeding towards me as I stood there in scorching, molten lava, screaming in agony I never knew existed, while waiting for my untimely demise. I can't lose, not to him! I was a god, always have and always will be. But I also had myself to blame, for hubris blinded me. I underestimated Chris like the pitiable, insignificant, low-life he is.<p>

Slowly but surely, my vision blurred and blackness enveloped my surrounding, leaving me with the familiar sensation of death's grasp. I felt it once before, during the Mansion incident when I had allowed the Tyrant to impale me, but the feeling this time was different. Much different. I can't, no I WILL NOT accept the fact that Chris is the end of me. But life is an irony, that a weakling such as Chris should survive and I should perish in this god-forsaken spit of land.

Gradually, I lost sense of time and the ringing, as well as the explosion of the rocket launchers upon impact faded away. I knew my time on this earth is short. As I took my very last breaths, I willed myself, my broken body to fight a losing battle, against death. I could hear my heart beating. It's strange really. I've never heard it beat so softly before. For the first time in a long time, I felt helpless. I felt alone. But I wasn't afraid. No, helplessness and loneliness were my companions. They made me better, faster, stronger, and most importantly, they taught me that only I myself can overcome the obstacles that were laid before me. They taught me to rely on no one but myself if I were to succeed in this life. Yes, they were welcomed, they were life's greatest mentors and it was fitting that they would be the ones who welcomed me to the other side.

As hard as I tried to fight the receiving darkness, I couldn't. It was inviting…and even soothing. The familiar pounding in my chest seemed to weaken as my train of thoughts becomes hazy. The pain from the blazing lava and exploding rockets subsided, I can't feel anything…Reality seeped into fantasy and finally I fell into nothingness. My name is Albert Wesker, and as much as I despise uttering these words, but I am beyond doubt, on my way to meet my maker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Hi there, this is my first story so it's kind of short. I'm just using this as a test drive to see if it's good enough to be continued. I have the general plotline done but i've yet to start writing the rest of the story so i hope you guys will bear with me. ^_^" Sorry if it sounds weird and i'd like to apologise to Albert Wesker fans in advance if i butchered him in the story. Please do give me some pointers on how i can improve. Thanks for reading and i hope you'll enjoy it. XD<strong>_


	2. Epiphany I

**Chapter 2: Epiphany I**

I am uncertain of how long time has since passed, but I'm quite convinced that wherever I am right now is in the afterlife. Heaven, Hell, Nirvana, reincarnation or whatever meaningless beliefs humans have conjured up to console themselves that death is but another beginning, I never did believe in these pointless convictions because they are merely illusions created by men to fool the ignorant into thinking that by doing good in this life will ultimately determine your fate in the next. Which brings me to yet another reason behind my intention of bringing forced evolution unto the human race. But now that I am gone, I couldn't care less of the detestable cretins lingering in that wretched place many call earth. I am, however, rather curious of this new place I am presently in. I can't, for the life in me, feel anything, despite trying my utmost best to will my body parts to move. Perhaps I no longer have a body, hence the feeling of numbness. Whatever may be, I do not wish to be caught in such peculiar yet burdensome condition. The surrounding is still clothed in darkness, and it makes the situation even worse. Cautiously, I willed my eyes to open, to see what this new place would look like, to see if there really was a heaven or hell. Light started pouring in and my eyes winced as they slowly adjusted to the intense light.

The surrounding slowly came to view and I realized the source of the brilliant light was from the fluorescent light on the tiled ceiling of a white room. Where in god's name am I? As if on cue, my senses were overwhelmed. I could hear the sound of a steady beeping from a nearby monitor; I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage once more, restored to its former glory. I felt soft cotton against my skin, and I can definitely feel tubes stuck into my body in various places. I tried to move my hands and feet, but they were unresponsive, as if they were foreign to me. Then, the sound of a sliding door opened and a woman came to my view. My mind decided then and there if she does not give me the explanation I wanted, blood will be spilled.

I tried opening my mouth to say something but it felt like I had never used it before. It felt dry and whenever I took a breath, the cold air from the air-conditioning of the room seemed to freeze my airway as if someone had forcefully downed liquid nitrogen into it. The woman muttered something incomprehensible and proceeded to walk to a nearby monitor and entered some sort of code. Just as she finished, the room slowly melted away and darkness was crawling back once again. My head felt as though it weighed a tonne. It was evident that she had given me some sort of sedative. God damn it, woman, whatever it is that you are doing, you had better pray that my condition does not improve or else I will see to it that the last thing you'll feel is my hand ripping your heart out.

My mind wandered off into oblivion once more just as I finished cursing the wench and my vulnerability. Gods were supposed to place others in a state like this, not end up there themselves. It frustrated me that I am completely powerless and dependent. This time, however, I welcomed the darkness with open arms as it takes my mind off of the predicament I am facing.

* * *

><p>I was seeing things while I was unconscious. Or maybe they were just dreams or visions, I'm not too certain myself. But what I am aware of is the fact that I am still alive, and that itself, was a hospitable thought. Despite being mostly unconscious, I could slowly feel my body once more. I slipped in and out of consciousness as time crawled by, hearing voices, footsteps, machines humming and the clanking sound of equipments being placed on a metal tray. Perhaps this is what it feels like to be somebody else's guinea pig. I was always the one performing procedures on ill-fated subjects I successfully capture. I suppose karma, whether I believed it or not, has a way of coming back and dropping by for a visit. Whoever's behind all this better have insurance because the moment they turn their backs on me, I shall do everything in my power to ensure that their existence is no longer known. Messing with a god has consequences and I assure you, the consequences will be grim.<p>

Another wave of drowse overcame me and I knew that they had sedated me once more. Are they trying to kill me with sedatives or it's their way of keeping me under control, I haven't the slightest clue. But the next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of someone flipping pages after pages of god knows what.

"I guess it's about time to let you come back."

A male voice said.

I slowly pushed myself out of the bed; my arms trembled as they struggle to support my body. Only then did I realise how weak and feeble my arms had become… What happened to me?

The male voice chuckled.

I vowed to myself if I hear that chuckle one more time, I don't care how frail my body felt, I will seriously tear his inert out and use him as my next test subject. I was in no mood for fun and games and I am definitely not to be trifled with. I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw a man, sitting on a chair, holding a clip file with quite an amount of paper on it. The man had a pair of spectacles on and was wearing a dark grey collared shirt, not tucked in with a black blazer, and pair straight cut black pants. His golden, blonde hair was unkempt, just as the rest of his clothing was.

"And who might you be?"

I asked with a sarcastic tone, while pushing a few strands of hair back to their place. I knew I shouldn't act hastily and dispose of this man as I usually should, because somehow, this man held the key behind this entire bizarre event. Besides, he might be of good use to me in the near future.

The corner of his lips revealed a smirk as he got out of his seat and casually walked over towards me. I eyed him like a hawk ready to attack its prey.

"You don't know me, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Hi again, i just wanna thank those who were kind enough to leave me reviews and give my story a chance. *hugs for everyone! XD* I'm sorry that it hasn't developed much cause i still needed to do some research on certain things and i'm still occupied with trying to figure out how to make the story go smoothly without dragging it unnecessarily. What i can tell you is, there won't be YAOI, lovey-dovey stuff going on*coughsmaybecoughs*(after all, this is WESKER we're talking about and i intend to keep him as true to himself like the games as possible and will most likely fail miserably lol)<em>_ and random pairings. So for those who are expecting Wesker to fall in love with other RE character, i'm sorry to disappoint, but it ain't happening in this story. :( Lastly, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! ;) _**


	3. Epiphany II

**Chapter 3: Epiphany II **

He stopped a few feet in front of me, allowing me to examine him closely. The man looked like he was in his late thirties, had a strong jaw line, and his nose resembles that of statues of Greek gods. His eyes gave off the similar colour of subjects who successfully bonded with the Progenitor Virus, just like mine and his thin lips were coiled in a smirk. Was he of importance? If he were, I would've known who he was. I suppose he was next to no importance, therefore it was pointless.

"Am I inclined to?" I answered with a chilly tenor.

He just let out a tiny chuckle and proceeded to walk around the room, occasionally glancing at the monitors. He paused just before the IV drip, which was behind me, studied it for a moment and turned his attention back to me.

"You know, you were in a mess when I found you. You would not believe what condition you were in when my boys pulled you out! Damn tentacles everywhere, your legs were literally gone, well… ALMOST, thanks to the hot bath you were in AND, not to mention, you left quite a mess in the operating theatre, black gunk dripping all over your body, we had to sedate the shit out of you before we could perform any procedures on you! God damn, those BSAA really screw you over this time round huh?"

He said, while smiling, as if the whole scenario was humorous. He looked at me, as if I owed him my life. Anger burned within the pit of my stomach and my jaw was unconsciously gritted. I hadn't realised that I was clenching the pillow so hard that the cover was ripping underneath the pressure, until his gaze fell upon it. He knew I was agitated, yet he paid no heed to it.

"Jeez Al, you gotta lighten up. I was joking, no need to take things so seriously-"

He stopped himself midway, and continued once more.

"Then again, you're not the type that jokes around anyways. You were al-"

"What do you want with me?"

I spat out, my voice echoing throughout the tiny white-tiled room, interrupting him before he could continue rambling on. He was clearly oblivious to the level of my patience. Most ignorant cretins are.

He appeared to be taken aback by my sudden comment, and regained his composure in a matter of milliseconds.

"I want what you know. I want your research on the Uroboros. I know you discovered a new strain from the Progenitor Virus with a certain individual and I would appreciate it if you would share your findings with me."

I looked at the man, who is standing there, waiting for my reply. He's denser than I thought. Does he really believe that by saving me from the brink of death will help him gain access to Uroboros? I felt daft for even giving him my attention. I decided I've wasted enough time listening to a man that is clearly not right in his mind. I'll just murder the guy and get my answers elsewhere.

"As appealing as your offer may sound, but I think I'll pass. You still haven't answered my first question as to who you are, and I'm grateful for your benevolent act of taking the trouble to nurse me back to health, but I'm afraid my research has been destroyed thanks to a certain self-righteous fool."

The man looked unconvinced, as he suddenly reappeared a few inches from where I was sitting on the bed. I was stunned, but I did not show it. I've underestimated this man. To the untrained eye, he seemed like as if he teleported, but I knew better, because coursing in my veins, I deduced that the man has the same virus as I do.

"Who _ARE_ you?"

I asked, this time, with a hint of interest in my voice.

The man looked pleased this time and sat next to me on the bed.

"If I told you who I am, will you promise to share your research with me?"

He flashed a smile at me, as if that'll help him get what he wants.

"Nice try. But your identity is but a trivial matter to me. Either you can tell me who you really are and hope that I agree to help you or you can sit there, and watch me walk away with what you need."

I paused, and let him digest what I had just said. He shifted his body slightly, deep in thought, supposedly weighing his options.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but then stopped himself once more before finally replying.

"Ok fine, I'll bite… By the way, even if you wanted to escape, you can't. See that sliding glass door over there? It's fitted to ensure that B.O.W.s as strong as Tyrants couldn't escape OR destroy it. The glass, a microalloy made of palladium, has a chemical structure that counteracts the inherent brittleness of glass but maintains its strength. It's not very dense and it is more lightweight than steel, with comparable heft to an aluminium or titanium alloy and lemme tell ya, I had a HARD time shopping for the right material to hold a B.O.W. in here. And the tiled walls that look like the shower rooms from a Nazi concentration camp are also fitted with 6 feet concrete slab enforced with a mixture of denser alloy so that B.O.W.s can't punch a hole through it. You can break the tiles, but not the wall. So even if you wanted to, you can't. But I will humour you by answering your question. Do you remember Spencer? I'm sure you do…He said something about becoming a new god and creating the perfect human race yada yada blah blah and stuff like that? And that you were the ONLY Wesker children who survived?"

He paused and eyed me for a brief moment, before continuing.

"Yeah…. Well, he lied. I survived the old coot's insanity and ran off with another strain of the Progenitor Virus that Spencer had me research in order to give him immortality. Talk about learning his lesson the hard way eh? He should've known I would betray him, after YOU left him. I guess some things never change… Oh, and how rude of me. I've completely forgotten to formally introduce myself. My name is Alex Wesker."

He extended his hand towards me, with a genuine grin on his face. I had qualms with myself regarding the things I've just heard. I couldn't believe he was one of the few chosen for the Wesker project, and survived. It was certainly something not to be taken lightly. A sudden realization came upon me. He was beyond average, just as I am. He was given the Progenitor Virus, just as I was and he was merely a tool to Spencer, just as I was. It had never occurred to me that there were others who survived, that manipulative old man had deceived me once more by hiding the existence of Alex. My dear Spencer, how you have been a thorn in my side for far too long, even after death. But this time, I will see to it that you WILL not have your way. Perhaps Alex does have some use to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Yeah now you know who saved Wesker. ^^ I kinda wanted to make Wesker's saviour a genius with a sense of humour, a contrast compared to Wesker, i hope it's good enough. As usual, enjoy and if you're up to it, please do give me some reviews and help me improve my writing skills. *coughsstillanoobcoughs* :D<em>**


	4. Alliance

**Chapter 4: Alliance**

I knew revealing my identity would surely intrigue Albert. Although I had stabilized the strain of virus from the Progenitor Virus, which Spencer called the Immortality Virus or as I call it, the S-Virus(named after the old fart), but it still lacked the tenacity to remain long in the subjects' system. The virus, albeit a strain of the Progenitor virus, was much weaker. It would be completely destroyed by the human immune system in a matter of days. The test subjects survived the procedure and gain superhuman abilities, but all that will slowly deteriorate and they eventually return to normal again. There have been no side effects so far but what's the use of manufacturing a virus that isn't permanent and needs to be administered every couple of days? I needed something stronger and lasting. I did however, reported to Spencer stating my research has yielded fruit; while I was away on an island in the Southern Seas that he has graciously provided me, along with endless resources. He was so pleased to hear that my research had been a success. Had he not been the mad old man he was, I would've obliged him with the S-virus that he needed to continue living.

But sadly we did not share the same vision. It was foolish of him to reveal his plans to me at such early stage. He had made the fatal mistake of revealing the Wesker Project and his fail safe. I knew since I was young that I wasn't the regular child I had hoped to be. I never knew my parents, as I was separated from them since my birth. I knew my existence was… _different_. And when Spencer had revealed to me his true intentions and my origins, my instinct was proven to be correct. It is true that he has instill his values, thoughts, beliefs and dreams into each of us Wesker children. However, you can only control a human mind to a certain extent. I was of higher intellect, compared to Spencer. Thus it was only natural that I soon questioned the values and morale that he had instilled in me all this while. He believed that kidnapping children of superior intellect and administering the Progenitor Virus to usher in a new era for mankind can justify his cruelty. I, on the other hand, begged to differ. I can't see the logic behind becoming a superior breed of human race, but lack the emotions and traits which make us human. I shudder at the thought of not possessing any compassion, pity or empathy for that matter.

What Spencer wants in humans can be easily achieved through the creation of robots. That has been the primary motive behind my treason. I beat myself because of it sometimes. Spencer wasn't just an old man on life-support. Sure, he had been a cold-hearted bastard for killing countless lives just to satisfy his enormous ego and not to mention his severe god-complex, but he still gave me the best of things that this life could offer. Although he had never said so, but I knew deep down he loved me. Maybe not as a son, but it was good enough to know that he loved me.

My only wish is that he would change his goal of forced evolution. There are many other more advantageous means to use these viruses besides fucking the world over with it, although I won't deny that selling them as biological weapons have greatly aided me in funding my researches. I know I am no different with Spencer, when it came to this aspect, but at least my goal is to help the human race, not force it into near extinction. With that thought in mind, I have been persistently searching for the right virus to assimilate itself with the S-virus to produce the perfect, stable virus, which will ensure that mankind will not only survive, but evolve into greater beings. Sadly I've tried almost every single virus but all had failed. T-Virus, G-Virus, T-Veronica, and many other combinations were attempted, but ultimately, all failed to assimilate with the S-virus. The viruses mentioned did not just assimilate with the S-virus; they eventually devoured the weaker strain and turn its host into bloody abominations! Hell, Albert has spawned enough of those repulsive creatures, I doubt humanity needs another mad scientist coughing out flesh-eating creatures which looked like something that was spawned out of Satan's asshole. Las Plagas, however, showed promising results, but alas, it was a disappointment. It successfully assimilated itself with the S-virus without destroying it, but Las Plagas' characteristics were too dominant and it overshadowed S-virus' traits. I need a virus that would strengthen the S-virus and at the same time, its hazardous traits remain dormant. Hopefully, Uroboros will give me the results I so desire. If it doesn't, I'll probably just head down to the sewers and slit my jugulars there with a god damn plastic butter knife.

I must admit, Spencer did succeed in instilling his vision into me, but I would rather not put mankind through the atrocity that Spencer had. Besides, kidnapping children all over the world isn't as easy as it sounds and that makes me look like a pedophile… Which, I'd like to clarify, _I AM NOT!_ Despite the Progenitor Virus flowing through my veins, I still kept most of my humanity and most of my sense of humour(or at least I think I have one), too bad the same cannot be said for Albert.

* * *

><p>"If I share my research with you, what would I obtain in return for my knowledge?"<p>

Albert said to me, with a tone colder than ice, while trying to stand up from the position he was in. His snake-like eyes were glowing as he locked eyes with me. I knew I would be placing a huge bet when I decided to work with Albert, he wasn't the type you'd go around inviting to secret meetings and expect him to have your back. Hell, he's the type that would stick a 6 feet sword into your back while you weren't looking. After seeing him betray Spencer and single-handedly sinking Umbrella, I doubt this guy here would play nice. _BUT_… damn it, WHY the hell does everything have to contain the word _BUT_!He's no doubt a valuable resource and I'm not about to let him waltz out of the door without spitting out what he knows, well not that he could anyways. Maybe I should threaten him with violence, since he's not the only one who can move like Neo from the Matrix. Hell, I'm pretty good at that myself.

Nah, there's no way he'd be intimidated by aggression. That guy is probably the most sadistic bastard in the world. If the reports about him are true, then all the more he wouldn't even flinch when I settle on sticking needles and slicing him open or playing surgeon with his organs. No, I need to entice him with something he won't be able to refuse.

At that split second, an idea hatched in my mind. I smiled to myself, assured that he wouldn't refuse this offer. Or at least, I hope he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The fool had been gawking at me for quite a while now. What in the hell does he have in mind?<p>

A sinister grin escaped his lips. I know that grin too well, because I've seen myself with that same smug on my face. It only happens when I've thought of a perfectly ingenious plan, or when I'm about to dispose of a certain obstacle hindering my goals. Alex is without a doubt, plotting something. Infuriated by the waiting, I wasted no more time and spoke.

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to make me angry or are you just <em>REALLY<em> slow?"

Albert's voice shook me back to the present, his fingers tapping impatiently on the bed where he once slept on. Huh… Someone's obviously having his PMS.

"You asked what you get in return for aiding me with Uroboros, well… How about another chance in life and wiping off your sworn enemy right off the face of the earth? I gathered that you have a strong dislike for Chris Redfield from the BSAA. Am I correct? If you help me, I'll let you use everything I have to get back your revenge. We can even continue on with…uh… whatever that you have planned previously. So what say you?"

His fingers stopped tapping. It's fairly obvious that he's pondering and weighing his decisions. Knowing Albert, he isn't the type that forgets about people who screwed his plans of world domination, TWICE, to boot. I may not know him personally, but I'm well aware of his tendency to hunt down and torture the living shit out of those he hates begrudgingly.

I'm pretty sure he won't be able to resist this offer.

The room fell deadly silent, only the steady beeping from a monitor was heard. Albert was still deep in thought, but I'm 99.9% percent confident he won't pass this offer.

I have you where I want you, Albert. The thought itself gave me a reason to remain in delight for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I never got to thank those who were gracious enough to leave reviews and fave my story. I feel so honoured to have you as my readers! *sheds tear of joy* Special shout outs to y'all:<strong>_

_**AnnaBelleWesker**__(thank you for your kind words!) _

_**Native Gunz**__(I refuse to believe Wesker is dead as well, thus the inspiration for my story LOL~) _

_**Pinkalmonds**_

_**Niki**_

_**satheroth335**_

_**Anyways, sorry if the story's moving too slow for you. My new trimester started a few days ago therefore writing becomes a lil' tougher with uni work pouring in. Once more, many thanks for giving my modest story a chance. *insert fist here for internet brofist* XD**_


	5. Daily Musings

**Chapter 5: Daily musings**

I walked out of the room, whistling to the song "Good Life" by OneRepublic. Good life indeed! The offer, as I predicted was accepted after careful consideration. I'm glad the reports, for once were helpful. Normally they didn't do much other than collect dust or used to make paper airplanes whenever I was bored. What can I say? The man was virtually impossible to predict, other than his everlasting loathing towards Mr. Redfield. He was also hard to track down, even when I had the best men. It was bloody tough to get _ANYTHING_ on the guy. I tried digging up old files about him from old man Spencer, but I wasn't really sure where he hid himself and before I could even infiltrate Umbrella's mainframe, Albert deleted everything. Pfft, so much for my espionage mission.

Walking at a slightly faster pace, I walked past the white, pristine corridors of various rooms where we kept some of our "special" specimens. Each room was enforced similarly like Albert's to prevent unnecessary… escapees. Glancing at the specimens, I'm kinda satisfied with the stuff my men managed to collect. Most of them, of course, obtained illegally. I should really head up to the higher levels to arrange a better accommodation for my beloved "brother". He's been immensely ticked off at the room he was held in. I'm sure it has something to do with feeling like one of his own specimens. I let out a snigger at the thought of the irony as I rode the elevator up to the ground floor.

* * *

><p>I'm having a hard time trusting Alex. As a person who is labeled a Judas, one can see a fellow traitor from afar, and Alex reeks of betrayal. As ebullient as the man seemed, I knew there are darker forces harbouring within the depths of the man's soul. I know, because we were brought up by the same person, Spencer. He taught us what we know, shaped us into what we are. No matter how hard you try to break away from him, it is only a matter of time, before you realise that you are nothing but a carbon copy of what he was. Parroting his ideals was to be expected. Nevertheless, I do not deny that both Alex and I far surpass the potential Spencer could only envision in his delusional state of mind. He really ought to have known his place, rather than cloaking himself in arrogance. Did he expect us to remain as his loyal lap dogs as he claims the right to be a god? <em>PATHETIC!<em> Even if he refused to reveal his failsafe, we would seek out the truth eventually. Our betrayal and his death were imminent, yet the fool was too proud to see it.

However, with the appearance of Alex, the old man had once again irked my nerves by disrupting my plans. No matter. I shall rebuild everything from the rubble and arise from the ashes like I've done multiple times. What I start, I very well make sure that I shall see to it to the end, even if it means having my meticulously planned arrangements foiled, repeatedly. I believe showing my gratitude towards the old man is in order as it was he who taught us to never concede defeat despite the setbacks. This time, I have a slight advantage. Even though I could clearly read Alex like a book and I anticipate his eventual betrayal, but he has what I need, a new strain of virus, AND the means for me to truly indulge myself in sweet vengeance. Just you wait Chris, when I return; you will wish you had died on the volcano along with your wretched partner. I guarantee it. But as of this moment, I have to be patient and tread cautiously if I were to fully utilize Alex.

Now that we have come to an agreement, he would be observing my every move attentively. I need to earn his trust, and that itself poses a challenge, for I know not of the man's background, besides his cheery demeanour. It should be an amusing past time for me to decipher this enigma while I continue and improve my plans of separating the wheat from the chaff. This second, no, _THIRD_ chance in life is starting to look very promising indeed.

I slowly paced around the small room I was kept in, feeling my strength gradually returning to me. My frail limbs begin regaining their strength as the minutes go by. The virus flowing in me has begun repairing the damaged cells, tissues and organs. I no longer needed the IV drip inserted in my left arm so I yanked the needle out of my hand and dropped it on the floor. I also took the liberty to tear off all the bandages that were covering my body. I hated them. It only reminded me of how fragile my body can be, despite having one of the most powerful viruses coursing through my blood streams. I need to produce more serum before the virus decides to turn its back on me again. How long has it been since my last injection?

* * *

><p>I finally reached the ground floor of the huge-assed building. Damn Organization edifice is humongous! Like any other fancy corporation, The Organization's reception area is nothing short of spectacular. The entrance, fitted with retinal and fingerprint recognitions, ensures that only employees of the Organization are granted access to the building. In the middle of the room lies a grand chandelier, which I secretly think it's tacky and only someone like Spencer would liked it. Hmm, I wonder how much it would hurt if that thing fall on top of you. I sure as hell don't wanna find out. I can barely go through a jab without whining like a pussy. Wait, what was I supposed to do again besides admiring the general splendor of the lobby? Oh right! Get Albert's accommodation settled before he tears out my spinal cord and whips me with it.<p>

I slapped my forehead for getting easily distracted and made my way towards the counter situated across of the room. A woman with sandy blonde hair had just finished a phone call and placed the receiver back to its cradle. I strode over to her, in hopes of obtaining some assistance.

"Hey Alex! How's it going?"

"My name's Cameron you self-conceited prick."

"Whatever. Hey can you hook me up with one of the suites on level 60? And could you give this list to housekeeping so they can get everything ready for our guest?"

I produced a piece of paper from my breast pocket and held it out between my index and middle finger, waiting for Cameron to seize it. She just stood there, not intending to give any response at all.

"Mr. Weske-"

"Call me Alex."

She sighed in frustration. Teasing Cameron and just about everyone else in this company brings me such pleasure. Damn I love my job.

"Alex… Look boss, just because I'm a receptionist here doesn't mean I'm your personal assistance. Which, you have, which happens to do absolutely nothing except stand there like a vintage Ming dynasty vase, which goes by the name of…"

She paused, and rolled her eyes at me as she literally had to choke the name out of her system.

"Alex…So why don't you put her to good use?"

"You mean Alexandra? Nah, she's not my personal assistant, she's the secretary of looking good. I can't have her send the list. She's busy, with umm… looking good. Please just do this once for me? Pretty pwease with sugar lumps on top? "

I looked straight into Cameron's eyes, and gave her my best impersonation of a sad puppy's eyes.

She flinched in disgust and looked the other way.

Fuck, I forgot I have snake-like amber-coloured eyes, and the sad puppy eyes look only works when you have god damn normal-looking, big, long-lashed doll-like eyes. Stupid virus side effect. Gotta make a mental note to figure out how to eliminate the stinkin' side effects of the Progenitor Virus.

Just when I turned my heel in defeat to send the list myself, Cameron let out a tiny growl and called me back to the counter.

"Lemme see your stupid list!"

Her left hand shot out to snatch the list out of mine before I could pass it to her. Feisty one we have here. Her grayish-blue irises were moving from left to right as she quickly skimmed through the lengthy list before her. She raised her brow and paused for a moment before looking up to meet my gaze.

"All items in the room must be in black?" She read out the words scribbled on the list with a questioning manner.

"Ah… I see you have reached item number seven."

"Twelve pairs of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses!" She interjected before I could finish clarifying the strange demands.

"…And number twelve."

"Oh this one's even crazier. Thirty-five tubes of Schwarzkopf hair gel for men!"

"And number… wait, what number is that?"

Cameron put both her hands up in defeat while letting out an audible groan.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for a fresh pint of warm blood to be sent up the room every day. Alex, what _exactly_ are you up to this time?"

"Nothing really. Just making some preparation for a guest tis' all. Look, you can stand here all day and ogle at my handsome face or you can do me a favour and make sure that housekeeping gets this list. So which one will it be, Miss Evans?"

Not wanting to waste any more time or energy to deal with me, she nodded and shooed me off with her right hand.

"I'll send it right away. Just let me get Cassandra to take my place for a while and I'll be on my way."

I nodded and returned to the elevator I came from and took it back to the underground levels to check up on my dear brother. I have a feeling he's gonna need answers to his questions.

* * *

><p>Alex made his way back to the room where Wesker was staying. Taking out a card, he swiped it against the lock and the door slid open. Wesker was out of his bed and was pacing around the small room, agitated, but when he saw Alex entered, he abruptly stopped and looked at Alex with his cold, menacing eyes. It was obvious that Wesker disliked the man, despite accepting his offer. Alex, on the other hand was lax and leaned on the door. He was the first to break the silence between them.<p>

"So, what do you wanna know?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Friggin chapter is so hard to write. Sorry for the confusing POVs, i'm still experimenting with them. Anyways, story's gonna really slow to a crawl(well, not that it was moving to begin with lol) thanks to the MASSIVE writer's block i'm facing and uni assignments. Till then, cheerio~<strong>_


End file.
